Porcelana
celadon porcelain, 10th century, China.]] La porcelana es una pasta cerámica totalmente vitrificada caracterizada por la presencia de mullita, tradicionalmente blanca, compacta, dura (no lo raya el acero), translúcida, impermeable y con una resonancia especial. Desarrollada técnicamente como máxima expresión en china, por los ceramistas de la dinastía TangCERAMICA: Sus tecnicas tradicionales en todo el mundo. Escrito por Bryan Sentance. En realidad es una evolución o refinamiento de la pasta, hay autores que indican que las mas tempranas son de la provincia de Zhejiang durante la dinastía Han Oriental. Históricamente es un producto muy apreciado en distintas culturas, pasando un largo tiempo antes de que su modo de elaboración fuera desarrollado en Europa. Historia thumb|Porcelana translúcida. El nombre de porcelana se debe a una confusión. La palabra porcelana es sinónimo de cauri cuya concha es blanca y muy estimada y que en algunos lugares de Oriente se utilizaba como moneda. Cuando Marco Polo regresó de su viaje y escribió sus memorias, comentó sobre la belleza de la cerámica china y al mismo tiempo contó que sacaban muchas de estas conchas o porcelanas del mar. Como hasta el momento la fórmula seguía siendo un misterio, pensaron que tal vez esa cerámica estaba hecha con la concha nacarada del molusco llamado porcelana. Y con ese nombre se quedó. Su origen está en China, en la época de la dinastía Shui (581-617) y tuvo gran impulso en los años siguientes, del 618 al 906, en la época T’Ang. La tradición cuenta que fue Marco Polo quien habló por primera vez sobre este tipo de cerámica, pero hasta mediados del siglo XIV no se dieron las primeras importaciones comerciales en Europa. Desde su descubrimiento hubo muchos intentos por averiguar la fórmula de su fabricación. En los años siguientes se intentó imitarla con una falsa porcelana utilizando el vidrio lácteo. En tiempos de los Médicis, en el Renacimiento se consiguió una pasta artificial llamada frita, un compuesto elaborado con caolín y silicatos de cuarzo vidrioso, con un acabado que consistía en una cobertura de esmalte con mezcla de estaño, como en la cerámica mayólica. Es lo que se conoce como cerámica blanda o tierna que es blanca, compacta, ligera y traslúcida. En Inglaterra se llegó a alcanzar una gran calidad en este tipo de porcelana, esencialmente fina y ligera. La composición de esta cerámica es: * Caolín * Frita vidriosa * Polvo de alabastro y de mármol * Óxidos: de potasio, de aluminio y de magnesio * Esmalte de estaño (sólo en época de los Medici) thumb|220px|right|Centro de flores de porcelana hecho en la [[Porcelana del Buen Retiro|Real Fábrica del Buen Retiro (Madrid) en el siglo XVIII.]] En 1708 y 1709 aparece la verdadera porcelana, conocida como porcelana dura. El alquimista (químico) alemán Friedrich Böttgerhttp://catarina.udlap.mx/u_dl_a/tales/documentos/leip/campos_o_a/capitulo4.pdf en la corte de Dresde, bajo el gobierno de Augusto II, elector de Sajonia y rey de Polonia, consiguió una fórmula cuyo resultado se aproximaba mucho a la cerámica china. Extrajo una tierra fina y grisácea de las minas de Kolditz, el caolín. Utilizó también alabastro calcinado y feldespato. Con esta fórmula consiguió la porcelana pero el secreto de la elaboración no terminó ahí sino en la manera de llevar a cabo la cocción a una temperatura inusual de 1.300 a 1.400 grados y durante doce horas seguidas. Fue un éxito rotundo y en 1710 el propio Böttger fundó una fábrica en Meissen (Sajonia) que rodeó de gran misterio y secreto. Sólo algunos de los empleados conocían la fórmula y los métodos. Pero al cabo del tiempo algunos de esos técnicos se trasladaron a Viena, Venecia y Nápoles, donde fueron a su vez fundando otras fábricas de porcelana. En Nápoles se fundó la fábrica de Capodimonte en la época en que Carlos VII de Borbón (futuro Carlos III de España) gobernaba el reino; cuando llegó a España fundó una fábrica de porcelana al estilo de la que conoció en Nápoles: Real Fábrica de porcelana del Buen Retiro. En Francia, en la ciudad de Sèvres, cerca de París, existía una fábrica de porcelana blanda que en 1760 pasó a llamarse Manufactura Real y en 1768 empezó a producirse la porcelana dura. En este mismo siglo el marqués de Sargadelos, (natural de Ferreira de Oscos en Asturias), viajó hasta tierras de Lugo para crear una fábrica de porcelana que supuso el primer alto horno del sur de Europa. La fábrica subsiste en el siglo XXI y ha sido ampliada y remodelada con arreglo a las técnicas modernas. Elaboración décrivant les techniques chinoises de fabrication de la porclaine, 1712, publiée par du Halde en 1735.]] La porcelana se obtiene a partir de una pasta muy elaborada compuesta por caolín, feldespato y cuarzo, originalmente realizada con una roca feldespática denominada Petunze, y caolín. La pureza en los materiales es fundamental, el contenido en hierro debe de ser mínimo, por lo que la industria recurre a una cuidadosa elaboración y selección de los materiales. *Caolín *Cuarzo *Feldespato *Cuarzo y feldespato molidos, para la cubierta *Óxidos metálicos para la decoración y esmaltes *Oro de amalgama en el caso en que se quiera dorar algunas partes Cocción El proceso de cocción se realiza en dos etapas: # la obtención del bizcocho (850-900ºC). # el vidriado (a temperaturas que varían según el producto entre 1175 y 1450ºC). La porcelana se suele decorar también en una tercera cocción (tercer fuego) con pigmentos que se obtienen a partir de óxidos metálicos calcinados. Tipos de porcelanas Swan tureen, 1752-6, Chelsea.]] La tipología de las pastas de porcelana es muy amplia: #porcelana de alto fuego, Hard-paste porcelain. #porcelana de huesos (bone china), Pasta de porcelana para baja temperatura, variedad de tipos. #porcelana técnica, #porcelana eléctrica, #Porcelana de paros, Soft-paste porcelain. etc. Bibliografía *FISAS, Carlos. Palabras que tienen historia. Editorial Planeta, Barcelona 1992. ISBN 84-08-00082-9 *FUGA, Antonella. Técnicas y materiales de arte. Editorial Electa, Barcelona 2004. ISBN 84-8156-377-3´ *FATÁS, Guillermo y BORRÁS, Gonzalo M. Diccionario de términos de arte y arqueología. Guara Editorial. Zaragoza, 1980. ISBN 84-85303-29-6 Véase también *Porcelana (EM) *Pasta de porcelana para baja temperatura *Pasta de papel *Soft-paste porcelain *Hard-paste porcelain *Porcelana de Meissen *Porcelana del Buen Retiro Enlaces externos *Antique Chinese and Japanese Porcelain Collector's Help and Info Page *How porcelain is made *How bisque porcelain is made *International Ceramic Directory - providing you with links to ceramic artists, backstamps, manufacturers, historical sites and more *ArtLex Art Dictionary - Porcelain : Porcelain : : af:Porselein ♠ zh-min-nan:Iù-hûi-á ♠ bg:Порцелан ♠ cs:Porcelán ♠ cy:Porslen ♠ da:Porcelæn ♠ de:Porzellan ♠ eo:Porcelano ♠ fa:پرسلان ♠ fr:Porcelaine ♠ gl:Porcelana ♠ io:Porcelano ♠ is:Postulín ♠ it:Porcellana ♠ he:חרסינה ♠ lb:Parzeläin ♠ nl:Porselein ♠ ja:陶磁器 ♠ nap:Purcellamma ♠ no:Porselen ♠ pl:Porcelana ♠ pt:Porcelana ♠ ru:Фарфор ♠ simple:Porcelain ♠ sk:Porcelán ♠ sl:Porcelan ♠ sr:Порцелан ♠ fi:Posliini ♠ sv:Porslin ♠ tr:Porselen ♠ uk:Порцеляна ♠ zh:瓷器 ♠ Categoría:Porcelana Categoría:Pasta cerámica